1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing a web page, and more particularly, to a method for printing a web page by automatically adjusting the size of the web page to be fitted into a printing area of a web browser, or a portion of contents of the fitted web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a widely used web printing method, a specific web page is printed on a predetermined printing paper by default by selecting a printing menu provided from the web browser connected to the specific web page of a web server after a user executes the web browser.
However, when the size of the web page exceeds a printing area of the printing paper in the web browser, there is a problem that a specific area of the web page (e.g. a right end portion of the web page) is printed on the printing paper with a cut portion since the web page is printed on a printing paper in the portrait mode by default regardless of the size of the web page. Thus, the printing paper can be wasted and it is also quite frustrating for the user.
Actually, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a home page of the printed Yahoo portal site (http://www.yahoo.com/) is printed on two A4 papers with a right portion cut using the printing menu provided from a Microsoft Internet Explorer (web browser).
On the other hand, the above problem of cutting a portion of the specific web page when printing can be resolved by switching from a portrait mode, which is set by default, to a landscape mode or changing the printing area of the printing paper in the portrait mode.
However, it is cumbersome to change the printing paper direction and the printing area (e.g. reducing a right margin) by selecting the printing menu each time printing the web page. Moreover, when the printing paper in the portrait mode is changed to the printing paper in the landscape mode, there is a still problem that a right end portion is cut when printing the web page with a width longer than that of the printing paper.
In the conventional method for printing the specific web page by selecting the printing menu, it is cumbersome for the user to copy corresponding contents from the web page, paste them on an additional word processor (e.g. MS word or Hangeul 2002), and print them when the user wants to print a necessary portion in the entire contents of the web page.